Trading Up
by Whisper from the Shadows
Summary: Wrong place, wrong time, they heard something they weren't supposed to.  OneShot. Please Read and Review.  author wanders off to find flame resistant suit


What if some one heard something, but misunderstood it's meaning? The tables are turned in this one-shot, please don't shoot me when you get to the end. I'm still not sure I like the end, but leave a review and let me know what you thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here.

* * *

I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, I wasn't even supposed to be here, I just turned down the wrong hallway, "I never thought I'd say this, but Bonnie was right." Those words about floored me, my best friend recently turned more wanted to 'trade up'? I thought I was good enough, what did I do wrong?

Not really in the mood to hear the rest of that particular conversation, I turned back towards the right path to get me to class. I really didn't care if I got detention, it's not like it'd matter anyways now. Somehow, in my pity-fest I managed to navigate my way to class before the bell. I couldn't concentrate, how could the person that's been there for me my entire life want to suddenly 'trade up'?

I managed to ghost through the rest of the day without running into anybody, I really wasn't in the mood to talk. Practice was another thing, I put on a good face and went out and did my thing, but you better believe that as soon as things were called for the day I was gone. I made it home without ever seeing hide or hair of that heartbreaker.

I'd just crawled out of the shower when the phone rang, not thinking I answered it… the cheery voice at the other end about made my skin crawl, "Hey, you wanna go hit up Bueno Nacho?"

They were acting like nothing was wrong, so I declined, "No, I'm not feeling good, headache or something."

My guise was thin at best, and they knew it, they'd known me since I was 4 for crying out loud, "Are you sure? There's something I wanted to talk to you about." I was about to decline again when I heard the 'pleading voice', "Please, it's important."

Finally giving in to the pressure I agreed to meet in 10. In my frustrated panic I was there in less than 5, great now I have time to worry how they're planning on breaking the news to me. How can they convince me to do things I really don't want to do, especially knowing what they are thinking? I was so wrapped up in my own little world I was oblivious to everything until I heard, "Hey, what's got you down?"

Without even looking at them I began, "I heard you earlier." It was barely a whisper, but the silence lingering let me know my message was heard.

"Um, I'm not sure what you heard earlier. But, if you heard why are you upset?"

That was the last straw, I snapped, "Why? Why am I upset? Are you seriously asking that?"

I was in their face at this point, inches away, I could still smell cafeteria food on their breath, "I figured you'd be understanding. I mean after all the crazy stuff we've been through, I figured this would be fairly mild thing for us."

"Yes, because trading up for someone better is _**MILD**_! How can you even think that?" I was yelling, and I'm pretty sure my face was as red as it's ever been.

The apparent fog of confusion seemed to lift after a couple seconds, "Wait, you thought I wanted to trade up on you?"

The innocence in the question seriously made me do a double take, "You mean, you didn't want to 'trade up' on me?" The haze had found a new location, in my eyes.

"No, no, never. I would never want to trade up on you."

"But, I heard you say that you agreed with Bonnie, it was time to trade up." I know what I heard, don't try to deny it.

"Yeah, I did say that." I about flew off the handle at that, but was stopped, "But I wasn't talking about you." I took a step back, and realized for the first time that my best friend since forever was holding a box in his hands, a fairly big box, "I kinda skipped out on practice today to get you this, I hoped it would make my next admission a little easier."

I was floored, "What admission?"

With a gesture as if suggesting their wardrobe, "Notice anything different?" Now that I think about it, the normal relaxed clothes were replaced with fitted leather. Opening the box in front of me, they continued, "I think Bonnie is right, it's about time I traded up. Well, I took her advice." Pulling out a very serious piece of protection brought the rest of the confession, "I skipped out to go get this, and that…"

Following the finger hovering in mid-air I saw what can only be described as beautiful, "Ron… Wow, I don't know what to say… Wow." Through the little greasy hand-printed glass I saw a brand new Hayabusa 1300, black a purple trim to match the Sloth.

I was finally collecting my thoughts enough to speak when he said, "I have a new jacket for you too, you know if you wanna go ride with me."

Laughing at my own silliness, I kissed him and asked, "Remind me to thank Bonnie for talking you into trading up, will you?"


End file.
